


When This Is All Over

by VaughnSky



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, bedroom window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnSky/pseuds/VaughnSky
Summary: Just a quarantine one shot!Don't worry, there is barely any mention of actual pandemic stuff!Clarke and Lexa are best friends who are separated from each other because of what's happening.Lexa finds a way around it!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 149





	When This Is All Over

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't too much mention of anything that could stress anyone out but Clarke will have a panic attack at one point. If you prefer to skip out that part, I'll put some ****** above that section and more ****** when it should be safe to read again. :) I'll also briefly write what happened in that section in the bottom notes! 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Panic attack. Read above :) 
> 
> Try not to be too picky on my pandemic details lol o.O 
> 
> Focus on the Clexa love :D

* * *

* * *

It was on the news and TV adverts everywhere. Everyone was to stay inside unless it was absolutely necessary. School had shut down a few days ago and as a teacher, that had meant Jake Griffin was now home. He'd spent the last few days talking to other teachers over webcam, discussing all the ways to help and educate the students while at home. Jake being a teacher came in really handy for Clarke. She had daily access to Jake's brilliant brain and unfortunately for Clarke, he made her make use of it as often as possible!

It was partly so her grades didn't slip and partly to keep Clarke's mind busy while all of this was going on. Clarke wasn't usually a worrier but the fact her mother was a doctor at Polis hospital was making her brain freak out on an hourly basis. 

Abigail Griffin had not been home for over a week. She spent entire nights at the hospital, helping as many patients as she could and when she needed to sleep and take a break, she was staying at another doctors house. Dr. Niylah Rivers. Abby's best friend. Jake and Clarke were both in good health but Abby refused to risk it. So far Clarke had managed two, ten minute video calls with her mother. It wasn't enough but it was something!

Clarke had made dinner for her and her father then escaped to the safety of her bedroom before her father could quiz her on 'Hamlet'. School used to finish at 3pm, Jake was driving her batty!

It was a warm spring night and Clarke was changing out of her clothes and in to her comfy sleep shorts. Her shirt was already off, leaving her in a black lace bra that was really old and had lost some of it's support. She only kept it because it made the twins look incredible! The straps were so loose, she found herself having to lift them back up every few seconds but she found it worth it for the confidence the bra brought out of her.

*Tap* 

"Huh?" Clarke stopped searching in her dresser for her favourite vest top and looked around her room....did she imagine that noise? 

*Tap Tap* 

Nope she did not! Clarke's brow furrowed as she went to her window, pulling back the curtains. 

"Lexa?! What the hell!" Clarke screeched as she frantically covered herself with a blanket. 

" You're not supposed to be here! You can't be here." Clarke huffed as she spoke clearly and loud enough so Lexa could hear her through the window. 

Lexa was sat on top of the Griffin garage that joined on to the house, just under Clarke's bedroom window. Her mouth fell open as the sight of Clarke in a bra made her brain short-circuit. She gulped trying to clear her dry throat as her eyes tried their best not to stare. They failed miserably!

" Lex?? Can you hear me??" Clarke enunciated each word slowly and louder than the first time. 

" Huh? Oh yeah! Loud and clear! " the windows were very old and not soundproof. It was the topless Clarke that blocked out any sound flowing in to Lexa's ears. Nothing else.

" What are you doing here?? You're not supposed to be outside unless it's absolutely necessary! " Clarke raised her brow in a scolding manner then turned to face her dresser again, lowering the blanket and pulling on a light grey vest top. She checked herself out in the wardrobe mirror before getting comfortable on the window seat. 

" Chill Griffin, it's fine." Lexa's eyes struggled to meet Clarke's as they roamed up and down Clarke's body. She hadn't had the luxury of seeing Clarke in her sleep clothes very often. The occasional sleepover but that always included Octavia and Raven and it was hard to concentrate on anything when you had those two messing around. 

" It's the middle of the night. I rode my bike over here. There's absolutely nobody around. I put on hand sanitiser and counted to ten Mississippi's before I started to climb up here and there's room for a camel between us. I think we're fine! " Lexa smirked as Clarke rolled her eyes.

" What if the police spot you? " 

" I'll tell them I'm out to buy groceries. " 

" On top of a garage??" 

" The line in to the supermarket is really long?" 

"Lex.." Clarke sighed.

" Clarke, relax." Lexa couldn't help being amused at Clarke. She was always adorable when she was stressing out. 

" I just wanted to see you, okay? " Lexa smiled warmly. Wanting to see Clarke was putting it mildly. The last few days, she had been going out of her mind and driving Anya crazy to the point Lexa was almost tossed in to a trash can on multiple occasions.

Clarke blushed slightly. Lexa always had that affect on her. No matter what they were doing, even if it was something as boring as buying stamps. One compliment or gentle smile from Lexa and she turned to mush. 

" You do know they have these fancy inventions these days that let you video call people on your phone?" Clarke smirked, raising her brow questioningly.

" I do know that, yes. " Lexa nodded along. " But that only works if your phones not a piece of shit like mine. I don't even think it knows what an app is to be honest." Lexa started to shuffle a little closer then stopped immediately as Clarke shot her a stern glare. Clarke Griffin would make a fantastic kindergarten teacher, no child would dare to be naughty in her class that's for sure!

" Well I'm honoured. Shouldn't you be at Costia's window though? Doing the whole romantic Romeo,Juliet thing?" Clarke grinned to hide the jealousy, bubbling up inside. She had no idea why she brought Lexa's girlfriend up. She couldn't stand her. She wanted to believe that it was because Costia treated Lexa like a piece of meat, flaunting her about in front of all of her skanky college friends. The truth was Clarke would've been jealous of anyone who got to call Lexa theirs. Clarke's feelings for Lexa had started the second week in to high school. A boy called John Murphy thought it would be funny to pinch Clarke's ass and then lift her skirt up for all of his buddies amusement. Lexa stormed over and punched Murphy right out then sent a heart stopping glare over to his friends who hilariously tripped over each other to get away. From that moment on, Lexa wasn't just a friend in Clarke's eyes. 

" I would but Costia's window isn't above the garage." Lexa chuckled, shuffling a little closer again.

" Ah I see! So this is a window of convenience situation is it? Clarke scowled playfully.

" What else would it be Griff??" Lexa laughed as Clarke flipped her off.

" Nah, Costia would be ranting about my outfit choice and demanding I turn up in Dior or some shit." 

Clarke tried to smile and keep the hatred out of her face but Costia didn't make it easy. Lexa was perfect and stunning in any outfit. " Well I happen to love your plaid flannels. In fact, I have a couple of them in my draw." Lexa melted and tried her best not to look like the dopey goofball she felt in that moment. 

It had been almost two weeks since Lexa broke up with Costia. Only Anya knew about it and offered her as much sisterly comfort as she could which was an uncomfortable experience for both of them. There were many awkward pats on the back and monotone "There, There's." 

Lexa was hopelessly in love with Clarke and had been since the first day of school. There were so many times she went to confess her feelings to Clarke but the nerves took over and the words wouldn't come out. When the new boy Finn started to wait around for Clarke after school and clearly flirted with her at lunch. Lexa's jealousy over took her and she walked right up to the only girl in school she knew had a crush on her and kissed her in front of a crowd of wolf whistling students. Oddly that night Clarke decided to take up Finns offer of a date and Lexa started dating Costia, the girl she kissed out of jealousy. 

Clexa's friendship never faltered. If anything, they grew closer over the years to the point where Lexa just couldn't take it anymore. She was in love with Clarke. Being with Costia was only making her miserable so one night it all came out in a drunken blur. She told Costia everything, how deeply she loved her best friend and how Costia always treated her like a shiny toy to show off to her friends and how Clarke makes her feel like she can be anything and do anything she wants because she believes in her and encourages her in ways she's never felt before. Costia was pissed for a few days and left drunken voicemails in the early hours on a couple of nights, but she got over it pretty quickly and has already been eyeing up her next shiny toy.

" How's your mom doin'? She okay?" Lexa asked cautiously, not wanting to upset Clarke.

Clarke's face dropped but only for a second before she put on her brave face. ( Lexa of course noticed. ) " She's doing okay I think." Clarke gave a little nod. " I've only spoken to her a couple of times because she's really busy but...yeah, as good as can be expected. " she started absentmindedly messing with a loose strand of cotton from the window seat.

"Oh shit! Anya!" Clarke's outburst startled Lexa and she jumped, placing her hand over her heart to stop it beating out of her chest.

" The cafe she works at is closed." Clarke left it at that. She didn't want to mention how badly the cafe had been doing before all this started. 

" Yup. Erm... Pretty sure they won't be able to keep it going once all this is over. Anya's already been informed that she won't have a job to go back to. She's been job hunting online all day." Lexa tried to sound positive but right now the Woods siblings were almost broke. Lexa has told Anya on more than one occasion that she could get an after school job but Anya wouldn't allow it. She wanted Lexa to focus on school and getting the best grades she could. A part time job would give her no time to study and would leave her exhausted in class. Anya was having none of it!

" Lex, I'm so sorry." Clarke placed her hand on the glass and Lexa shuffled closer, pulling her sleeve up over her hand and placed it on the other side of the glass, over Clarke's. Can't be too careful she thought! " It's all good, there's a lot of people a lot worse off." She shrugged.

A car went down the quiet road slowly with its headlights almost blinding Lexa. It brought her back to this moment. " I guess I should get going. Don't want anyone thinking I'm trying to break in to steal toilet rolls." Lexa peeked her tongue out cheekily then shivered as Clarke's husky laugh filled her ears.

" Thanks for visiting Lex, I'm not sure I could have lasted much longer without seeing your gorgeous face." Clarke winked with a smile.

Lexa's ears immediately turned red and she couldn't hide the dopey look on her face which Clarke loved so much. " Same time next Friday? " Lexa asked, really hoping she'd allow it.

"Can't wait." Clarke blew a kiss at Lexa who dramatically fell backwards to catch it then placed it over her heart. Yep. Clarke was head over heels for this weirdo.

She quickly wandered to the bathroom as Lexa climbed down and caught her just before she got to her bike. She pushed her window open and called out.

" Hey Lex!" 

As Lexa turned and looked up at the window, a roll of toilet paper came flying down and she caught it with laughter. 

* * *

* * *

Time had lost all meaning as days rolled in to one. In fact March was beginning to seem endless! The longest month that ever was. The only reason Clarke knew it was a Friday night was the little text she received ten minutes ago.

**From Lex: ( 23:05 )**

**Hope the garage is person free.**

**Don't wanna queue!**

**Be there in ten :) x**

Lexa was always on time. It was one of the many great qualities about her. If someone was willing and happy to spend time with her, then the least she could do was be there on time. Plus, this was Clarke... Lexa would camp out on the garage roof if Clarke asked her to! 

She followed the same routine. Leave late at night. Ride her bike over. Cover her hands in hand sanitiser. Count to ten Mississippi's, then climb her way to the roof of the Griffin garage. A smile broke out on her face as she noticed the soft glow of Clarke's bedroom light, flooding through the curtain. Her hand was raised to knock on the glass when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. 

A plastic bag? A rather full looking plastic bag to be exact. " What the?" Her brow furrowed as she pulled the bag closer. She dug her hand in and felt around, making the items inside clunk and scratch and clank in to each other. The noise was enough to make Clarke aware of her presence outside and suddenly there was a tap against the glass that made Lexa jump out of her skin again. Having Anya as a sister, meant always been on edge and on the look out for sneak attacks with the hosepipe. 

" Just some basic food items. Like tins of soup and other things with long expiration dates. " Clarke looked nervous and found it hard to make eye contact. She didn't want Lexa to think of it as charity, she just wanted to make sure both her and Anya had enough to eat. Who knows how long it will be before things fall back in to any sort of order. Clarke bravely took a peep at Lexa, she didn't expect to see the look of pure wonder on her face. 

Lexa was speechless and her eyes threatened to water. She had to choke back the tears as she gave a soft nod towards Clarke. Any attempts to speak at that moment would end in floods of waterworks. If it was anyone else, Lexa would have been so embarrassed and refused the help. Maybe even snapped at the person and stormed off. But this was Clarke and she knew Clarke. The incredible young woman who was so thoughtful and kind. Who never looked down on anybody and always went above and beyond to help others who needed it. This was not charity to Clarke and Lexa knew it. 

" Tha..thanks Clarke." Lexa's voice came out quiet and croaky. Clarke breathed a sigh of relief and beamed. "The Reese's are for Anya seeing as she has to spend 24 hours with you. She deserves a treat." Clarke winked cheekily and Lexa scoffed. " Trust me, she's no picnic herself." Lexa rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable. " That's why you have double stuffed oreos to getcha through." The look of pure happiness took over Lexa's face and Clarke couldn't control her heart eyes as Lexa quickly found them in the bag and started ripping the container open.

" You are the perfect woman, Clarke Griffin." Lexa looked up from her cookies and made eye contact with Clarke for a split second before focusing back on her tasty treat. " Finn's a really lucky guy." She smiled slightly but there was only sadness behind it.

Clarke felt a wave of guilt as Finn's name was mentioned. Truthfully, she hadn't thought much about him since the lockdown started. She wanted to put it down to her anxiety for her mom but ever since he started to hang around with Raven a lot more, she realised how much it wouldn't bother her if the two ex's were hooking up.

( Obviously that would never happen. Raven was one of her best friends and she trusted her. Finn not so much...and while nothing would happen behind her back, that doesn't mean they couldn't fall back in love.)

The thought should bother her but there was just no emotion there. " Lex, do you think it's weird that Finn's staying with Raven while this is going on? " 

Yes. Yes I do.

" erm... I guess it's a little strange. They're good friends though and it's easier for him to get to the supermarket. You know she can't stand for too long without it hurting her leg." Lexa bit in to her cookie and noticed the 'far away' look on Clarke's face. " Everything okay with you two? " she wasn't sure which answer she was most hopeful for. She wanted Clarke to be happy after all.

Clarke looked blankly at Lexa, her brain took a moment to catch on that she was just asked a question. "Huh? Oh yea...I guess." She managed to fake a smile. Not her best effort, Lexa saw right through it.

" You guess? Save some of that passion Griffin, I'm drowning in it." 

Clarke glared at Lexa playfully. " I don't know. I mean...the thought of him cheating on me should break my heart. I should feel devastated but I just don't." 

Lexa was breathing heavily, nostrils flaring and burning a hole in to the side of the building with her eyes. " Did he cheat on you?! " She stood up on the garage roof. " Where the fuck does Raven live again? I'm gonna punch him out!" She went to climb down.

" Lex wait!" She knocked on the glass and opened the window slightly in a hurry. " He hasn't! I don't think he will. I was saying that if he did, I don't think it would bother me..." 

Lexa looked at Clarke for a few moments, allowing her breathing to return back to normal then sat closer to the window, gently closing it again. Her legs were crossed and her arms were hooked around them, keeping them in place. " If he hurt you, I'd break him." She mumbled while looking off into the distance. Clarke nodded. " I know. I'd let you." She grinned, trying to lighten the conversation. Lexa let out a soft chuckle and flashed her the heart eyes.

" You've always had my back Lexa Woods." 

" Always will Clarke Griffin." 

* * *

* * *

Lexa was slightly early the following Friday. She figured as long as it was night time, there wasn't much chance of her bumping in to many people. Her journey to Clarke's house was relatively short when riding her bike and then once she was there, it was only Clarke she was seeing. Half an hour early would be fine! She probably should've text Clarke first to let her know, but her crappy phone decided not to turn on this morning. 

Clarke was swaying her hips to the music playing in her ears. She loved to have her music turned up really loud, it was bad for her hearing of course but it was easier to get lost in the music this way. She had her earphones in so it wasn't like she was bothering anyone else. She was dancing to the beat, running her fingers through her freshly washed hair while holding her fuzzy red bath towel around herself. Oblivious to the fact her curtain was open and Lexa was sitting on the roof with her mouth dropped open and her eyes hypnotised by Clarke's swaying hips and the water droplets running down and in between Clarke's full and perfect ti- 

" OH GOD, LEXA!!" 

Clarke's grip on her towel released in shock at seeing someone at her window. Her towel fell helplessly to the floor and Clarke let out a high pitched squeal that set off a chorus of barks from dogs all over town. 

Lexa tried to turn away as it was happening. She really did! Her pesky brain had other ideas and she managed to get an incredible view before her left hand picked up her right arm and threw her right hand over her eyes. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't see anything.. Well I mean, I did but I wasn't trying to..did I mention I'm sorry??!" Lexa kept her hand firmly in place, half out of respect and half out of fear that Clarke was about to get angry. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Lexa started to wonder why her over heated ears weren't being screamed in to. " Clarke?.. I'm.. I'm about to lower my hand okay?" Lexa slowly parted her fingers and peeped through the crack. Clarke was now wrapped in her towel ( thankfully.) And hunched over in hysterics. She was laughing so hard no sound was coming out and she was struggling to breathe. 

" Really? " Lexa rolled her eyes and tried to stop a smirk from appearing.

" Oh God Lex, that was the funniest fucking thing that's ever happened! " Clarke croaked out, now on her knee's trying to get her breathing back to normal. " You looked like you were about to fling yourself off the roof! I knew my clothes would be coming off for you one day but I didn't expect that reaction. " Clarke lifted her brow seductively and Lexa gulped.

Did she really just say that?? Was Clarke flirting?!

Lexa decided not to over think it and just go with it. " Trust me, if I'm ever lucky enough to see you naked again. The only place I'm flinging myself is on top of you." She shot back with a trademark Woods wink. Clarke bit her lip as her cheeks started to heat up.

" Good to know." Clarke coughed out, her throat suddenly dry.

" Oh Anya said thank you for all of the goodies and to give you an air high five for the Reese's so.." Lexa raised her hand and Clarke lent forward to place her hand on the glass window between them. Lexa's warm hand placed over Clarke's on the other side of the glass." Remind me to leave a bottle of anti bac spray on the roof for next time. You can clean off your germy paw prints." Clarke shook her head and laughed as Lexa stuck out her tongue and mimed licking over the glass like a daft puppy. Her heart really wanted to pull Lexa inside and just kiss all over her dopey face. It wasn't possible yet, for more than one reason. She needed to end things with Finn.

" Heard from any of the others? My phone finally decided to give up so I haven't been able to catch up with any of them." Lexa waved her crappy phone about and tapped it against the roof. The screen flickered but only briefly.

" Yeah actually, Monty and Jasper are turning their dorm room in to a trash pit of shame... Seriously, we were 'facetiming' and I swear I could smell them! Disgusting boys. Octavia is pretty much spending her quarantine under Lincoln...I am unfortunately a witness to that. Bellamy answered the video call and took the phone in to Octavia...we saw some things Lex...dark things...Bellamy hasn't spoken since." Lexa chuckled at the imagery.

" Raven is able to work on her tech projects in her garage so she's pretty much busy all the time and I guess...she has Finn's company. " Clarke looked deep in thought again.

" How about you? How's Costia? It must suck now your phones broken. I guess you'll be making two night time trips from now on." Clarke tried to sound okay about that but the thought of Lexa making special visits to someone else, crushed her slightly. It was silly! Costia was her girlfriend. Clarke had no right to feel this way.

Now was the time. Deep breaths.

" Erm.. actually, Costia and I aren't a thing anymore." Lexa messed awkwardly with the sleeve of her flannel. She wasn't feeling brave enough to look at Clarke just yet.

" Wait. What?!" Clarke was stunned and didn't try to hide it. She practically grabbed Lexa by the collar and shook her for answers. ( Well she would have if the window was open.) 

" It's okay. I just didn't feel the same way about her anymore. If I'm honest, I think we were both just using each other and that's not what I want. We both deserve more." She risked a glance at Clarke.

Clarke was speechless and her emotions were mixed. She wanted to feel sad for Lexa because that's the normal reaction to your best friends heartache but she couldn't. Clarke Griffin's dream girl was now single! Single...and Clarke was annoyingly not. As soon as everyone finds out that Lexa's back on the market, they'll all throw themselves at her and Clarke will have to watch Lexa slip away again and NO! Not happening! Finn, its time to break up! 

" Lex, I'm really sorry. ( She wasn't.) That sucks but honestly, Costia was never right for you." Warm, gentle eyes looked in to Lexa's heart. " You deserve someone who will love you for you and that is the easiest thing in the world... You're perfect." 

Lexa's eyes started to water and she had to choke back the tears. This was it, time to confess. " Clarke, I... " 

" CLARKE. HAVE YOU SEEN MY TABLETS? I CAN'T FIND THEM ANYWHERE." 

Clarke startled at the sound of her father's voice coming from downstairs. " I'LL COME HELP YOU LOOK IN A MOMENT. " Clarke raised her voice as she turned to the bedroom door then turned back to Lexa with an apologetic smile.

" Err.. It's okay Clarke, you go help Mr. G. It's all good, I promise. " Lexa's heart was still racing from her almost confession. She held Clarke's gaze for as long as she could before moving further away from the window to climb back down.

She heard the sound of the window opening and turned to see Clarke leaning out. " Lex." That's really as far as Clarke got...she wanted to say so much more. Something romantic... Or at least imply that she had feelings for her... It felt like an hour had past of complete silence but Lexa was still looking at her with her gorgeous green eyes. " I bet by the time all of this is over, a girl who loves you more than anything will have you wrapped up in her arms. Just you wait." A flushed smile was exchanged.

Clarke made her way downstairs to help her father and Lexa landed on the driveway with a little 'ooft' she tucked her hands into her pockets and mumbled a quiet. ' You better have warm hands, Griffin." She smiled to herself as she walked to her bike.

* * *

* * *

The following Tuesday Clarke broke up with Finn. It was the hardest conversation of her life. The day started with Clarke tossing and turning in bed. Her mind was all over the place and her skin was still hot and sweaty from the overly heated dream she had about Lexa only a few hours ago. She had decided over the weekend that enough was enough. She had to break it off with Finn. She wasn't being fair to him, not when her heart screamed for Lexa. He deserved to be with someone who loves him, even if that someone ended up being Raven. 

Clarke was flat on her back, bedsheets in a twisted ball at the bottom of her bed and her arm thrown over her tired eyes. Her mind was playing through all of the breakup scenarios that could happen later that day. Like any normal human, her mind went for the worst case scenario first and then held on to it! She was starting to get herself worked up and quickly got out of bed before she worried herself into oblivion. 

The hot steamy water of the shower was enough to calm her back down. Her mind wandering to more pleasant thoughts as the hot stream of water, cascaded down her body. Her eyes closed as she let the stream flow down her face. Lexa's soft, warm lips kissing down the back of her neck as long fingers trace the curve of her hip. The trail of hot breath as it travels down her back, feeling it rise up at the back of her inner thighs...a hand reaching up to...

No!..not the time. Focus Clarke! We have to get our mind out of the gutter and plan on what we're about to say to Finn. Her heated thoughts had left her legs trembling, her heart racing and a throb that was making all other thoughts impossible. " Fine, you win." She half mumbled to her own body. " Self care first." She turned the water pressure up and thoughts of Lexa filled the shower. The steam that filled the bathroom was more than likely caused by Clarke than the temperature of the water.

After three cups of coffee, Clarke grabbed her phone and dialed Finns number before she could chicken out. She literally had no idea what she was about to say but she figured, if she thought about it beforehand she'd get all flustered and ramble and probably end up proposing instead. Her stomach was churning as he picked up. She almost backed out once she heard the happiness in his familiar greeting of " _Hey, Princess."_ But she knew she had to stay strong and just get through it. 

It turned out once she got started she just couldn't stop. Finn barely had the chance to speak between Clarke's word vomit. She told him that she couldn't continue in the relationship and that she just wasn't feeling the same about things anymore. He tried to persuade her to change her mind. That things could go back to the way they were and he'd try harder... It almost broke her but only out of guilt and pity. She knew that wouldn't be fair so she remained strong and adamant on the subject. By the end, they were both in tears. Ravens voice was heard in the background and it sounded like she was trying to comfort him. Clarke really hoped it could be the start of something between them. She cared about both of them and only wished good things.

Clarke was now single. She felt lighter but also full of nervous energy. Was it excitement? The thought that maybe there was now a chance for her and Lexa...Lexa felt it too right? Clarke wasn't imagining it? After all, It was Clarke's house that Lexa couldn't stay away from. Lexa who would crush a boy in to dust if he ever hurt her. But maybe that's just a best friend thing... Oh God, who knows!!

********************************

By the time Friday came, Clarke was so bored she found herself sitting on the floor, scrolling through social media and worst of all, reading all of the news reports that kept popping up on her screen.

Again, Clarke the self sabotaging fool she was started by reading the reports with the scariest, most blunt headlines she could find first. ( Why must the media use shock headlines?? I get that it's to attract a persons attention but it really fucks with an anxious mind! Stay away from media as much as possible.) 

Clarke's head was beginning to swim. Every detailed report was scarier than the last. Her mind was over run with overwhelming thoughts. Her worry for her mom was at its highest and now she was worrying about her dad too...and her neighbour Sandra and her little boy Sam...they both had asthma and what about Octavia's mom, Clarke couldn't remember a day that she hadn't seen Mrs Blake smoking. Clarke's breathing started to become shallow. Her hands were trembling and her feet were pins and needles. Her body was overheating and she couldn't sit still. Her body was starting to panic and fill with adrenaline. This was it...fuck! Not again.. I...I can't do this.. Clarke started to hyperventilate as her trembling hands tried to reach out for safety, grabbing a hold of Lexa's old hoodie that was in a messy ball under the bed, she held it against her chest.

" Hey Clarke." There was a gentle tap on the window as not to scare Clarke any further.

Without thinking, Lexa opened the window and went to climb through, only stopping a second later when she realised she wasn't allowed.

" It's okay sweetheart. Just look at me okay? Focus on me." Lexa poked her head through the window and used her sleeves to hold onto the frame. 

" This is a shitty time I know and I know you're scared for your mom but Polis hospital is lucky enough to have all the essential protective gear that is available. Mrs G is a strong, healthy woman and so are you Clarke. " 

Clarke was gasping in short, sharp panicked breaths " L..Lex,..Lex I can't.. " 

Lexa almost climbed through the window. She couldn't bear seeing Clarke like this. She knew it would only make Clarke freak out more so she tried a different tact.

" Sweetheart, remember that movie we saw a few weeks ago? What was it called...' The spy who shagged me' man, that Kirsten Dunst is hot." 

Clarke's voice crackled as she took a small breath. " The..The spy who dumped me." She took another panicked breath. " It was Kate McKinnon." 

" Ohhh right. Right... She kinda reminds me of that funny girl who used to go to our school..what was her name again??" 

" Lex, fuck!" Clarke was getting frustrated. " I can't panic and think at the same time okay?!" 

Lexa chuckled quietly. " That's kinda the point babe." 

Clarke started to half nervous laugh and half cry. " Asshole." 

Clarke was at least able to talk in full words now. Progress! 

Lexa was trying to figure out what to say next when Clarke spoke again.

"Harper Mcintyre." 

Lexa tilted her head in confusion like a cute puppy.

" That's who she reminds you of." Her voice was hoarse as she ran a hand through her hair. " She had a crush on you by the way. " 

" Well I mean...can you blame her?" Lexa popped the collar on her flannel and gave Clarke her best smouldering stare. 

She was quickly hit in the face by her old grey hoodie that she spent most of January looking for.

Clarke was still shaky and her breathing was still off but at least her eyes weren't showing pure terror anymore. She was leaning back against her bed and clearly trying to talk her mind down from all the scary thoughts that were flying around. 

" Clarke. You think you can make it over here? I'll move back a bit I promise. " Lexa's soft, reassuring eyes helped keep Clarke grounded as she slowly shuffled her way over the floor. As soon as she reached the window seat she stopped and put her head down on the soft material, closing her eyes and holding on to her sleeves tightly. 

Lexa moved closer to make sure Clarke was okay and then sat cross legged next to the window. She really wanted to reach down and run her fingers soothingly through Clarke's blonde locks, she sighed and rested her head against the window frame. 

" When this is all over, I'm gonna hug you for like a year." 

" When this is all over, I'm going to let you." Clarke glanced up at Lexa with stained tear tracks down her cheeks. 

Clarke was calming down. " Clarke, sit up and look at me properly please. I want you to copy my breathing movements. Lexa got on her knees and shoved her chest out, taking in a large breath. She held it for a few seconds and then slowly released.

She did it again as Clarke sat up properly, she watched Clarke prepare herself to join in and after a couple more breaths in and out. Clarke started to take shaky breaths in, hold them for a few seconds then let them out. 

" You're doing great Clarke. Just a few more okay? In and out." 

Clarke gave a slight nod and after a few more attempts, she was able to breathe deeper, hold them for as long as Lexa and then release at the same time. She was so focused on Lexa and breathing, she didn't realise her mind had become clear again. Exhausted and feeling a lot calmer, Clarke ended up falling asleep right where she was. Lexa stayed by the window the whole night incase Clarke needed her. Luckily it wasn't so cold out tonight. Her grey hoodie was now placed carefully over Clarke's worn out body.

* * *

* * *

********************************

Clarke had it all planned. Tonight was the night she was going to tell Lexa how she felt. It's been a long time coming. Clarke wasn't even nervous, she was bouncing around her bedroom listening to music and trying to dance off some of the excess hyper energy. Lexa Woods, it's always been Lexa and deep in her heart she's always known it. 

If she needed more proof that, that was the case. Waiting for the Fridays to come around was beginning to feel like torture. The Lexaless days were dragging on and it was made worse now her phone was broken. Clarke found herself thinking about Lexa more than anything else. It was comforting in a very stressful time. She needed to know. Clarke desperately needed her to know. 

Clarke decided to dress up a little for the occasion. Her long blonde locks were flowing over a low cut, hunter green blouse. Her tight, ripped jeans covered her favourite leather boots and she wore the silver necklace of a 'Griffin' that Lexa had specially made last Christmas. It was beautiful, Clarke had spent many nights drawing the mythical creature and now thanks to Lexa's brilliance, it was placed close to her heart always. 

Clarke was still lost in a daydream remembering that moment Lexa had given it to her when she was startled out of her thoughts by a tapping on the window. Showtime!

Clarke's brow furrowed as Lexa stood a little further back looking like she was talking to herself... Hyping herself up? A pep talk maybe? Clarke loudly cleared her throat to get her attention.

Lexa was stood there in her motorcycle jacket that Clarke had bought her last Christmas. Her hair was down in long waves and she looked gorgeous. Okay maybe Clarke was a little nervous.

Lexa was ready. She was pumped she could do this! " Clarke. I..." Lexa looked Clarke's way for the first time. " You..you look beautiful." Lexa's eyes were not so subtly scanning up and down Clarke's body. She lingered a moment or two longer on the heart stopping cleavage and gulped. 

" You're looking pretty hot yourself, Woods." Clarke grinned.

" True but what else is new?" Cockiness was the go to move in times of nervousness.

Clarke rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, she could do this. It's just Lexa, your best friend... it's going to be ...

" I love you." 

Clarke's motivational talk was still playing in her head...she didn't just hear that, right? Clarke was looking in to Lexa's eyes but her head was finding it hard to focus, like it was in shock and had given up. Lexa was breathing heavily with the look of terror in her eyes. She cleared her throat and bravely tried again, hoping it wouldn't come out so breathy this time. 

"I love you Clarke. I..I'm in love with you." Green eyes held on to ocean blue the entire time. 

Two girls stood on opposite sides of a glass window, both wanting to spill their hearts out to the other. Lexa got there first. She moved closer and opened the window up.

" I had this whole speech I was gonna say. I've been practising it for days, honestly I had no intention of saying that to you like this." Lexa huffed out a chuckle. " But when I saw you, my heart stopped and I just knew I had to tell you. " I love you Clarke. I think I always have." Lexa stepped a little closer to the window, she wanted to reach inside and kiss Clarke's trembling lip. " Remember the first day back to school when we were seven? Ontari had just thrown her juice box over me and my new grey trousers were ruined. I was standing out in the corridor crying my eyes out and trying to cover my pants as best I could. Kids were pointing and laughing at me, saying I wet myself...nobody believed me. They just kept pointing and laughing. I was humiliated Clarke. The next thing I hear is your angry voice, storming down the corridors and threatening anyone who dared laugh at me. I thought you were so cool Griffin." Lexa smiled at the memory. " You gently took my hand and quietly whispered that everything was going to be okay and started walking us to the girls toilets. I felt so safe in that moment. I knew then that I'd spend the rest of my days wanting to be there for you in any way you'd let me." 

" I gave you my gym shorts to wear and you hugged me so tightly." Clarke was freely allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks as every part of her body was trembling. This was not how it was supposed to go but God... she couldn't be more ecstatic. Lexa Woods was at her window pouring her heart out. 

" I remember that hug. I didn't want to let go. If I had any idea all this was going to happen, I never would have." Lexa's tongue swept over her dry lips, Clarke instinctively did the same. " I know you're still with Finn and I..." 

" We broke up." Clarke cut Lexa off and moved as close as she could.

" I broke up with him...for you. For us..." Clarke choked out a watery laugh as tears were falling everywhere. " I love you Lex. I love the twelve year old who beat John Murphy up for me. I love the fourteen year old who took two buses to the middle of nowhere, just to see my artwork getting first prize when she found out that neither of my parents could attend. I love you every single Christmas where you make sure to catch me under the mistletoe so we can have a few special moments together. You're my favourite person in the world Lexa and I'm so pissed you beat me to it!" Clarke threw a sock at Lexa in a playful huff. 

Lexa kept wiping the fast flowing tears from her eyes and couldn't control the watery chuckle that wouldn't stop. Her emotions were all over the place. " God Clarke. I want to come in so bad." She huffed and shook her head. 

" I know, I want that too. It's killing me." Clarke's eyes shut as her forehead rested again the window frame. " You realise you're already too close." She peeked at Lexa with a brow raised in warning. 

Lexa mumbled under her breath and stepped back a little amusing Clarke. 

" When this is all over, I'm gonna kiss you and never stop." Lexa promised with a gorgeous smile. 

" When this is all over, I'm going to let you." Clarke bit her lip and smirked.

* * *

* * *

It had been on the news. No new cases had been reported for over a month. Things were starting to look up and Clarke's mother would be coming home very soon! Anya had managed to get a job working for a good friend of Mr Griffin. It was computer based and something she could do from the safety of her own house. Lexa was over the moon until she realised there was now no escaping Anya's attempts at singing.

Anya had used her first paycheck to buy Lexa a new phone which made daily ( hourly!) Contact with Clarke an absolute must! They spent hours and days video calling each other and sending very inappropriate texts through lunch and dinner about how they could think of better things they could be eating right now and how Lexa loves dripping liquids running down her throat... Clarke had to casually waft her flustered skin with her napkin a few times while trying to convince her dad that she wasn't getting sick. 

Tonight was the first night that Lexa was able to enter the Griffin house. She kept to the same routine. Wait till dark. Ride bike over. Hand sanitiser. Ten Mississippi's. Climb. More so out of routine and because it made her smile each time because it meant she was about to see the love of her life. Clarke's window was open and her bedroom light was on so Lexa decided to enter without waiting for permission. The room was empty but the radio was playing gentle music on her desk so Clarke couldn't be too far away. Lexa hooked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and started to browse all of the pencil sketches that hung on the walls. Lexa's heart melted as almost all pictures had her cuddling Clarke in them. She gently traced the outline of one with her fingers as her breath hitched. Soft hands were wrapping round her waist.

" I drew that one from an old photo of your sixteenth birthday." Goosebumps covered Lexa's skin as Clarke's hot breath tickled the back of her neck. 

" Sweet sixteen and no kiss." Lexa put out the puppy eyes and turned her head towards Clarke. 

" Maybe not from me but I'm sure Costia took care of that." Clarke smirked and nosed Lexa's.

Lexa scoffed. "Nope, literally no kiss. She fell out with me at my own party. Remember? I think I forgot to compliment her dress or something. " 

Clarke rolled her eyes. " It was your birthday not hers. Who cares what she was wearing."

" I don't even remember her dress." Lexa paused as Clarke rested her chin on her shoulder. " I was too busy staring at my best friend in her black dress and white heels. Gorgeous blonde hair tied in a messy bun with a white lace belt wrapped around her waist. Most beautiful girl at the party." Lexa's eyes lowered to Clarke's lips. 

Clarke stared at Lexa in wonder. "You remember." Her lips whispered close to Lexa's strong jawline. " How could I forget." Lexa slowly turned in Clarke's arms.

Green eyes spoke softly to blue. 

Lexa moved closer letting her nose gently rub against Clarke's. Minty, warm breath escaped the tiny gap between wanting lips. 

Then it happened... Lexa moved forward too quickly not realising Clarke was stood on the leg of her baggy pants. She couldn't catch herself in time and ended up falling in to Clarke's body, sending both of them toppling to the wooden floor. 

" umph! Fuck!" Luckily for Lexa, Clarke's reflexes caught on mid fall and she managed to protect Lexa from slamming face first in to the floor. Clarke carefully untucked Lexa from her arms and looked up at her with a dazed expression. 

They both burst in to fits of laughter at the same time. " Oh God Lex, real smooth!" Clarke's hysterics made her chest bounce and momentarily took all of Lexa's attention. " Always saving me Griffin." Lexa got up off the ground and pulled Clarke up with her. " Least there was nobody else around to laugh at me this time. " Lexa stretched her muscles out.

" Seven year old me wants to go throw a juice box over Ontari and see how she likes it." Clarke smiled and kissed the tip of Lexa's heated ear. "My hero." Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist as Clarke's arms moved around her neck. 

" Clarke... Can I .." 

Lexa was cut off by warm, soft lips hitting hers. 

The kiss was gentle and slow and Lexa was melting in to it. Her eyes closed as Clarke let out a low moan and started running her fingers through Lexa's long, wavy brown locks. 

Clarke pulled back slightly and Lexa let out an involuntary whine, chasing after her lips. Clarke chuckled and huskily whispered. " Happy belated sixteenth, Woods." 

Lexa growled playfully and pulled Clarke roughly against her. The kisses started to get heated as Lexa gripped her own shirt and started to pull it off. Clarke's hands were busy at Lexa's pants, quickly popping the button and tugging at the zip. Feet stumbling backwards until they hit the bed as both fell on to the bouncy mattress. 

" I love you Clarke." Lexa panted from above. 

" I love you too, Lexa." Clarke was gripping the back of Lexa's neck and breathing heavily as her own neck was being attacked by skilled lips and gentle bites. 

" I fell for my best friend. " Clark huffed out a laugh that quickly turned into a dirty moan as Lexa's kisses moved lower. 

" No secrets... We already know everything about each other....it's like we've been together for years." Clarke started to pant heavily, her hand feeling around for the switch on her bedside lamp. 

" ...No need to put up guards with each other." 

" ...No embarrassment or shame. " 

" Just two girls in love with treasured memories. " Clarke flipped the switch and surrounded the room in darkness. 

" ...Love built on trust and honesty. " Clarke whispered in to the night. 

After a few moments, the room went quiet and Lexa was completely still.

" Clarke?" 

" Yes baby?" 

" Ontari wasn't in school that day and it wasn't juice on my pants..." 

" I know baby." 

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke read too many news stories and scared herself. Lexa gently tried to take her mind off everything by firing random questions at Clarke and eventually after some breathing exercises, Clarke fell asleep and Lexa stayed on the roof all night to make sure she was okay. :) oh she also called Clarke 'sweetheart' a couple of times. 😍 
> 
> If anyone is feeling kind and comments, please leave out any information about what is happening in the world incase it triggers anyone's anxiety. ( Like mine. Lol ) 
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Virtual hugs 💖


End file.
